Heart and Soul
by Misty Yuy
Summary: R&R. AU fic. NC-17 in later chapters. Yaoi, shonen-ai, 3+4 1+2 1+6 implied. vampires and a bit of suspense!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own GW. Belongs to Sunrise and Bandai entertainment, that means I don't get anything out of it, just the reviews for my wonderful and hentai mind.

Warnings: Uhh… vampires, possible or definite relena bashing later on, YAOI, Shonen-ai. 1x2 at the moment… but im not sure about anything else just yet. NC-17 for later chapters cause im putting in LEMONS… LOTS OF LEMONS….  
  
Misty: LEMON LEMON….. WE WANT LEMON BABY….. OOOO OOOOO OOOOO LEMON… *whispers* lemon…..  
  
RIIIGGHTTT……. Ok, now on with the fic. Don't forget to review. ENJOY!!!

~~~

'Why can't you understand? I hate you, never liked you yet you follow me to the ends of the Earth and into space. How can I tell you to leave me alone?'

'Somehow, that Relena Bitch had found her way to me. I have no idea how; the only people that knew I was here were Quatre and Duo. So my only hope was to retreat to Duo and Hilde's place. How could she have found out?'

"Something the wrong Heero?" Hilde chirped. 

"No, nothing at all." I half smiled at her. 'Why does Relena torment me like she does?' 

"You sure. You seem somewhat a little nerve racked." She frowned a little. 

"It's nothing really, I'll live." I turned around to face into my room and gazed around at the sky blue wallpaper that was fixed to the surrounding walls. 

"Well ok, but you let me know if you want anything."

"Yeah, ok, thank you."

"No problem Heero, it's the best I can offer you. I'll just go now so you can change out of those wet cloths. There are clean cloths on the bed."

"Good night Heero."

"Yeah, night."

And with that she left. 'I should be more than thankful about Duo and Hilde's hospitality, especially in my time of need. Maybe it's best that they don't know the true reason I came to her for help in the middle of the night. I better be careful around them, wouldn't want to cause panic. I mustn't get noticed.'

~~~

"You know Hilde, what Heero told us?"

"Yeah"

"Well do you think he was telling the truth?"

"Why are you doubting his word?"

"Something is just really creeping me out, but I cant pin point on exactly what it is."

"Why don't you go talk to him, if he has something to hide you should be the perfect understanding friend and stand by him no matter what."

"Yeah, your right Hilde. I'll go talk to him."

"Good, but for now get some sleep will you, your eyes are all blood shot."

"Hehe, yeah ok Hilde, good night."

"Good night Duo."

---@ Next morning @---

"Your up early."

"Yeah, I'm an early riser. Is Hilde still sleeping?"

"Yeah, she won't be up till well after 9 o'clock, she sleeps in like there's no tomorrow."

"Hn…" 

"You know Heero, if there's anything bothering you, you are more than free to tell me. I'll understand I'm your pal, and pals stick by each other no matter what."

"You don't want to know."

"Aww… c'mon I can hack it. Lemmie guess… Girl problems, someone's after you for money, your landlord kicked you off the property for having to many drunken wild parties and having his property defaced with spray paint cans, shaving cream and fish oil on his car."

"Huh?" I murmured giving Duo the weirdest look, like what the hell you on about.

"… Er… well um, it happens. Happened to me, that's how I ended up living with Hilde. At least she tolerates me."

'I'm not sure if I tolerate you.'

"No, trust me Duo. You don't want to know. For your own safety, please just don't make me tell you."

"Why Heero, I know that look. You're in some kind of trouble and I intend to find out exactly what it is."

"Hn… Try, if you can."

'I don't want to hurt you Duo, so it would be wise for you to stay away from me.'

"Heero. In all the years I've known you, you have never ran from anything in your life. Something's up, Please tell me."

"No, Duo."

"I'm not afraid Heero, it's not like it's gonna kill me or anything."

"Actually, it might."

"I swear Heero, it's nothing I can't handle."

"You'll never believe me anyway, if I told you."

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't believe you. Best buddies are supposed to be understanding you know."

"You swear, on your life that you'll never tell a soul."

"I swear, or I am not Shinigami."

"First of all Relena must not know I' here. Second…" 

"DUO, PHONE."

"Oh Drat, look you'll have to tell me later, I have to get this. Look why don't you go do something relaxing and get yourself away from stress. Go take a bath if you wish. Ok"

"Yeah, alright. Thanks"

"Eh, no problem budd."

~~~

"So did you find out anything?"

"No nothing really. He seems a bit reluctant to tell me, but I want to help."

"Shh…" Hilde leaned forward to hug Duo. "Just give him a little time, he come out with it sooner or later, but you mustn't force him."

"I love him Hilde."

"I know Duo, but Heero has his reasons for being the way he is. I'd wait a little while before I spill anything to him."

"Hmmm… yeah ok Hilde."

~~~

'I could never harm Duo; I don't want him to suffer. I love him to much for him to befall into any kind of trouble.'

Heero could feel himself becoming harder by the minute, as he laid in the hot steaming bath.

"Duo…" He murmured as he reached down to grasp at his hardening erection. 

"Mmmm…" Heero moaned and arched his back into the air. He licked his lips and a pair of bony white fangs peeked from his upper jaw. A purring sound began to erupt deep with in his throat as the pressure was building. He pumped himself faster and harder, urging for release. Heero arched his back and expelled his seed into the murky bath water. Painting heavily, he relaxed and drifted into half sleep. 

"Hey, Heero. You still in there, or have you drowned?"

'Baka, that's a dumb question.'

"Yeah, I'm still here. What do you want?"

"I want my hair brush thanks, can I come in and get it?"

"Hn." Heero made sure that the towel around his waist was securely fastened before releasing the lock on the door to let the braided baka in. 

"Sorry for intruding." Duo walked in and retrieved his hairbrush from the wall cabinet that was on the far wall above the bath, when Heero noticed the predicament he was in. While he was still drying himself off he noticed in the corner of his eye that he had no reflection in the mirror.

'SHIT' he thought as he quickly brought the towel up over his head to hide his features, praying the Duo hadn't noticed it.

"Thanks man."

"Hn… no prob."

'SHIT, that was close. Maybe this was a bad idea.'

~~~

"Hey Heero, where you going at this time of the night?"

"Eh… I gotta go meet someone, business… you understand."

"err… yeah sure Heero, no worries,"

"Just leave the door unlocked for me encase I don't return before midnight."

"Ok."

// I'm gonna follow him, something doesn't seem right.//

As Heero left the house, Duo waited a few moments and then walked to the window to be sure that Heero was out of the yard. He then scooted out the back door and over the fence into the neighbours yard, keeping quiet as to not wake anyone or even the really old germen shepherded that lived there. Duo slid down the driveway of his neighbour's house and hid behind the hedge, peering around the corner. In the distance, a vague outline of a shadowy figure traipsed down the street, still on the sidewalk. Duo continued to follow, silent and stealth.

//Is Heero leading me up the garden path or something// 

It must have been at least a good half hour of stalking when Duo noticed that Heero had come to a stop in front of the local stockyards. 

//what is he up to// 

Duo halted just behind the buildings brick wall along side the vast alleyway and watched on as he spotted Heero entering through the gate. Once Duo was sure that it was safe, he proceeded around the corner and peered through the gate, crutching as low as possible as to not be seen.

Duo noticed Heero's feet wondering around the yard till he came to a pen occupied by a rather large but old looking cow. The gate to the pen opened as Heero stealthily stepped in coming up behind the old cow. 

Duo slowly stood and slid himself under the fencing, rolling as he did so. He spied a peephole in the wooden barrier dividing the pen that Heero and the cow were in. Duo's eye's widened as he nearly cocked of what he saw next. 

The cow didn't seem to notice that Heero was there; he moved his hand along her rump and to her neck, creasing and stroking gently all the long whispering soothing phrases to keep her calm. Heero then bent down, his hands still roaming. He descended his mouth to her front leg shoulder. 

Duo noticed two little off white spikes peek from Heero's upper lip as he smiled, then opening his mouth bearing his life sucking fangs in full view, he moved his mouth closer to the flesh. At that instant, Duo wanted to scream but no sound came out, afraid to give him self away, Heero had injected his fangs into the cow's shoulder. Amazingly enough she didn't seem flinch a great deal, almost as though she wasn't bothered by it. Heero closed his mouth around the bite and started to suck, drinking her sensuous blood, he held onto her tightly. 

Duo tried to remain calm and restrain himself from making a run for it and risking being seen. He noticed that the cow began to go weak in the knees and Heero seemed to sense this to, as he quickly pulled away and licked at the two puncture holes, healing them. Heero stood and licked his lips, retracting his fangs as he did so. 

Heero noticed the hole and could hear a slightly stronger heart beat, other than the cows. He walked around the cow and crept along the inside of the wall.

Duo had lost complete sight of him; he could only see the top half of the cow. He peered closer into the hole and received the scare of his life as another eye came into view. 

"FUCK" 

Duo fell backwards and landed roughly on his backside, almost knocking the wind out of him self.

Heero stood and peered over the wooden barricade.

"Hn… Baka"

Heero stood down and reappeared outside of the pen, facing Duo. He extended his hand out to the braided boy to help him up, Duo reached up to take it but was a bit reluctant in doing so. "I don't bite Duo."

Duo looked up at Heero a small grin creeping across his face as he took the boys hand. 

"You Do so bite Heero..."

"Well that's what I was trying to tell you. I'm a vampire."

**~~~**

**TBC….. SO now it is ur duty to review it if u so wish to and tell me if I suck or not…. Lol… that must mean that im a vamp. (lol all the more reason to attack u in the mid. Of the night if u don't review) LOL nahh just kiddin…… I wouldn't do that to my fans.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own GW. Belongs to Sunrise and Bandai entertainment, that means I don't get anything out of it, just the reviews for my wonderful and hentai mind.

Warnings: Uhh… vampires, possible or definite relena bashing later on, YAOI, Shonen-ai. 1x2 at the moment… but im not sure about anything else just yet. NC-17 for later chapters cause im putting in LEMONS… LOTS OF LEMONS…. Oh and some Quatre torture too…. (gomen Quatre lovers. Im a Quatre Lover too so I made sure there's a happy bit in it for him. OK im gonna shut up now)

Duo: When's our lemon commin?

Heero: Hn

Misty: SOOOON! OK! Have to get a proper story line in you know.

Lockei: What are you complain about? She hasn't even done a lemon for me and Hirokie yet.

Hirokie: Eeeerrrr heeeerrreeee!!!!

Lockei: At least you got a lemon. HEERO YOU GOT TO BE IN TWO.

Hirokie: NO FAIR!

Heero: Hn.

Duo: I say. PULL YOUR FINGER OUT AND GET A MOVE ON WITH THE LEMONS DUDE!

Misty: Ner….. Shitsukoi!

Duo: WHAT?

Heero: She said, 'Pain in the ass'

Duo: Oh!

Misty: Now if you mind, ON WITH THE FIC! ^_~

Quatre: Don't forget to Review pplz! V^_^V

~@~

"What don't you want any?" Hilde offered Duo some toast and coffee stunned the fact that he wasn't hungry.

"No thanks Hilde, I… I'm not hungry." He said matter-of-factly.

"And why the hell not Duo Maxwell. Your always hungry in the mornings, what got so depressing that it suddenly put you off your food?"

Duo got up from his chair at the breakfast table and walked out side, "Don't worry Hilde, I'll be fine."

And with that Duo made his way to the park. The one place where he could be, surrounded by complete peace and solitude. In his mind the thoughts of lust and love for Heero swarmed his head but knowing that he know Heero's secret almost made him change his mind. Almost!

~~~

KNOCK!! KNOCK!!

"Heero Yuy, I know you're in there. Come out here. I have to discuss something with you." Hilde bellowed to the locked door of Heero's room. And yet, the door remained closed.

"HEERO…." The lock clicks and the door opens a fraction.

"What is it?"

"Can I come in?" Hilde said in a soft monotone voice. The door opened fully and Hilde stepped in and closed the door after her. "So I suppose you gonna blast me for something!"

"As a matter-a-fact I was gonna ask you about Duo." She stated while sitting down on his bed while he roamed about in the bathroom doing whatever's.

"What about Duo?"

"He's was acting very odd this morning, I want to know if he's said anything to you?"

"Nope, not a word." Heero flashed a small smirk at her and went to his tall boy. Taking out a loose black shirt and putting it on, since he only had his jeans on. He didn't seem to be bothered about Hilde being there, he wasn't shy and therefore had no modesty. 

'Duo I know where you are and I'm gonna go to you.'

"Do you want me to go look for him?"

"Well I have no idea where he goes when he gets into these moods. But if you have done something to him or said one thing to upset him I swear I…. I'll…. Well I don't know yet, but I will." And with that Hilde left the room, glad that she had said what she wanted to say and didn't care non the least if Heero had said anything back or thought badly of her, she just didn't want anything bad happening to her best friend.

~~~

'I can sense you Duo, your close. VERY close!'

Heero put all his senses into over drive as he scanned the area for Duo. Although he was 'hungry' and needed his daily meal, so he focused on finding Duo rather than the succulent birds and small animals he could sense over a two-mile radius.

He came to the sidewalk that leads through the park. Sensing Duo's presence Heero followed the path till he was about in the center of the park and glanced to his left. There he spotted a pair of legs sticking out from behind a tree. 'No dough that's Duo.' Heero strolled towards the tree and stepped in front of the sulking braided boy.

"How did you find me here?…" Duo asked in a pissed off tone, "…Oh wait, you're a 'vampire'. 'Vampires' can find anything that walks and bleeds."

"What does it matter?" Heero sat himself down beside Duo thinking he could get close to Duo to explain things to him that he needed to know. But Duo sided away, unsure of Heero's intentions. Little did Duo know that Heero was trying his best to win his heart, but in the least painful way possible. It was after much consideration and thought that Heero no longer cared about his life; the only thing he seemed to care about now was his beloved Duo. Heero so wished he had the power to get into Duo's mind, to hear and see what Duo was thinking, but in the vampire race only this could be achieved by sharing of blood or taking place in sexual intercourse. The sharing of blood was not particularly on Heero's agenda, being as he felt rather uncomfortable taking human blood.

"What's got you sour all the sudden?"

"What's got me sour? I'll tell you what's got me sour. No offense Heero, but you seriously creped me out last night."

"No one asked you to follow." Heero reached past his collar and under his shirt and yanked out a necklace with two pendants on it. He began to study and play with them.

"What are those?" Duo asked turning towards Heero. "These are ancient pendants. Handed down from vampire to vampire. One is mine, the other…" He trailed off. "… Belongs to… did belong to my lover."

Duo looked on with fascination. Inquisitive that he could very well be attracted to the same sex. "And who was your lover? Was she beautiful?"

Heero continued to stare at the two pendants. "HE was very beautiful. Ice blue eyes, tall slender figure, agile as a gazelle and the most gorgeous sparkling knee length blonde hair. I was the envy of the entire vampire race." 

"What happened?" Duo could sense some anguish and hurt radiating from the boy that could mean that his former lover hurt him in some way.

"He was murdered by the leader of the Sanc Kingdom, long ago. This was back in the 1500's and well… she attacked him in the middle of the night and drove a blessed stake through his heart, turning him to ash in seconds. I wasn't there and I didn't even… get… to say… goodbye." Heero looked up to the clear sky and began to cry. Instinctively Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's shacking form and held him close to comfort him. The boy leant into the embrace and clung to Duo sobbing on his shoulder.

"It's ok Heero, no ones gonna hurt you no more. Who killed him?"

"The most feared of all vampire hunters; the Peacecrafts. Relena Peacecraft is a direct descendent of the one who killed Milliardo and now she's after me to carry on the tradition of the Peacecraft monarchy. She won't stop 'till she has my heart pierced." Duo grimaced at the thought of loosing the one he loved to some uptight, stalking, psychopathic bitch.

"Oh Heero." Tears began to swell up in Duo's eyes as he whipped the thought away. "Heero?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think you would ever love again? Cause I know what it feels like to loose some one close and I understand the heart ach. Even though I thought I would never love again, I never gave up hope and I hope you don't too." Duo released his hold a little and looked into Heero's Prussian eyes and drank in the sight of the boy.

"Duo, I… I … know I will love again." Heero had suddenly become tongue tied and wanted nothing more than to kiss the longhaired boy passionately on the lips and fall into his comforting embrace. Duo leaned down till he was inches from Heero's mouth and breathed the vampire's name before softly brushing his lips across Heero's. Both boys closed their eyes and intensified the kiss. Making their first connection was the most wonderful, powerful sensation Duo had ever felt. It was like he didn't want the moment to end. 

The two boys pulled away and much to Duo's astonishment, a faint smile spread itself across Heero's face. "You look so kawaii when you smile like that. Please don't ever stop smiling."

"Oh Duo," Heero breathed as he dove in for another soul searing kiss. "I won't ever stop smiling for you." 

Duo had tears rolling down his cheeks as he just thought about what had just happened. This had been the greatest gift he could have, and for that he was grateful.

"I wanted to tell you this for a long time, but even though I'm a vampire will you still except me?" Heero laid his head on Duo's chest as the slumped against the tree.

"Would I still be here holding you if I didn't?" Duo chuckled.

"I guess not."

~~~

"Is it possible to locate him." 

"I would try to locate him but I cant because I need my freedom. Keeping me in this dark and wet place doesn't help my visions and telepathic powers." Came a lowly voice from the dark interior of the dungeon cell along with the occasional clatter of mangles and chains.

"You know I can't let you out. You'll escape, I don't want a repeat of last time you tried that."

"Yes Relena."

Relena stepped into the light and brought out her whip. "Yes Relena… WHAT Quatre?" She cracked the whip just above the quivering boys' head. Quatre winched to the side bracing him self for another blow, but this time it would not miss.

"YES RELENA YOUR WORTHYNESS, forgive me for my insolence." 

The little blonde quickly said to avoid any more trouble with the menacing wench.

"That's more like it. Now, tell me where he is."

The small blonde took a deep breath and rested his head against the wall in order to try and get the clearest visions. His first apparition came after numerous tries and setting of connections. 

"I can see green and blue atmosphere, I think I hear birds. Only faint. There's a path leading to a clearing. I see a boy with long hair, Ooh so sad. He is worried…" Just as Quatre was seeing this he could see the longhaired boy turn his head in Quatre's line of sight. He saw the intensity of his violet eye's, his beauty. He was seeing everything Heero was seeing and feeling and it was instantly turning him on.

Relena was starting to get impatient as she tapped her foot on the ground. "I don't want to know what he is doing I want to know where he is for god sakes."

"I'm trying to locate him, but being in her is suffocating me and I can't get a clear image with all the darkness and stale air. I can hardly concentrate…" 

"FINE! I'll let you out for half an hour and you are going to be under heavy surveillance. If I don't have what I want by midday, bad things might happen. You got it?"

"Yes, Relena you worthiness." And with that Relena steeped out. Then straight after a guard came in and released Quatre from the chains and lead him out of the cell and out into the garden. Quatre knew that if he behaved himself and did what he was told he would be on the good side of Relena. 

Quatre smiled and took in the warm sunlight and gentle breeze. Something that he had not experienced for months and it was refreshing. He choose to spend his time under a large Acorn tree and spread him self on the grass, he made a deathglare to the guard standing only a few feet away. He began to run the images he had seen in his rusty apparition. 'That boy, who is he? Could it be possible that this boy belongs to Heero?'

~@~

TBC….. Eh. Good eh. So what u think?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own GW. Belongs to Sunrise and Bandai entertainment, that means I don't get anything out of it, just the reviews for my wonderful and hentai mind.

Warnings: Uhh… vampires, possible or definite relena bashing later on, YAOI, Shonen-ai. 1x2, 3+4 at the moment…NC-17 for later chapters cause I'm putting in LEMONS… LOTS OF LEMONS….

~@~

"You think so Heero?"

"I know so Duo. Relena is in the midst of hunting me down and I'm afraid that nothing will stop her this time. If only I could find other vampires to hide me in a safe-house or help me fight her, then I might have a chance of living."

'I want to keep you safe Heero' Duo slung his head looking to the ground as both boys walk side by side towards town. "Heero… I don't want to loose you; I can help you fight her off. I'll do anything to protect my loved ones." Duo remarked determined to stop his menacing stalker.

"Duo… I know you do, but you, we have to be careful. Relena is not to be underestimated. But please promise me this… If I say run, you run. Got it?" Heero willed.  

"Ok Heero." Duo replied and folded his hand in Heero's as they walked. The sudden contact made Heero feel electrified and he wounded about the things that his longhaired lover could possibly accomplish with those hands and slender fingers. The thoughts and images were almost too erotic for him and controlling his hormones was a tough job.

They arrived at the mall where shops were lined on both sides and multitudes of people were winding in and out of shops or just mousing around. Heero was determined to find help first before he would involve Duo in anything; the fact that he didn't want to hurt his koi was steading his mind into thinking that there is still hope.

"See any?" Duo asked as Heero stood quiet about a foot in front of him. He sent all his senses into over drive and quickly thought of a message to send throughout the entire area.

"What are you doin?" Duo asked.

"Shhh… I'm sending a message, so that if another of my kind were to pass by here they would get it."

"Ooh… Kinda like a dog pissing up the side of a fire hydrant or a wall. Cool." 

Heero closed his eyes and completed the sending of the message. "Yeah sort of. Ok I'm done."

"Did you find anyone?" Duo wormed his arm through Heero's not caring if people were watching them.

"Nope, I thought I picked up on faint signals but I'm sure that they were only young children."

"Heero? Can you read peoples minds? I mean with all that power, you have to be able to do something else other than sending messages with your mind." Heero gazed at Duo with a one of a kind lopsided grin.

"There's a lot about me you don't know Duo."

Duo hooked his arm around Heero's waist and leads the boy back to his home. Hilde wasn't going to be home for another few hours so the two boys had the house to themselves for the time being. And sitting down to a cuppa and chat was not exactly on their agenda.

~~~

Duo was the first to walk in to the house, followed closely by Heero. The braided boy kicked the door shut and pranced into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of coke from the fridge and tossed one to Heero. 

"You DO drink normal stuff, right?

"Yeah of course, I'm not a naturally born vampire. I was made this way so I am half human and the human half demands that I eat humane foods and drink to maintain that part." Heero explained as he opened his bottle and sat himself down on the couch. Moments later Duo jumped over the top of the couch and landed right next to his koi.

Duo turned on his side and laid his head in the shorthaired boys lap and stared up into the deep Prussian blue eyes full of lust. Heero began to stroke Duo's braid. He sat his bottle down on the floor and kissed Duo softly on the lips. 

Duo lifted himself up and straddled Heero's lap with one leg on each side giving Heero the perfect view of his straining erection guarded by his tightening jeans.

"You know Hee-chan, Hilde isn't going to be home for a while. Can you think if anything we can do to keep occupied?" Duo whined playfully while slinging his arms around Heero's neck.

"I could think of a few things…" He paused for a moment, "Duo, I just want to tell you that if you feel threatened at anytime by me, if you think that we are either going too far for your liking or I am about to loose control, I want you to tell me before I do, other wise…" Heero was suddenly cut off by Duo kissing him blessedly and moaning incoherently into Heero's mouth as the two boys tasted each other's mouths. Duo enjoyed it more as he tasted the coke on Heero's tongue. 

"Mmmm… Hee-chan. You taste so good." Dup murmured, as they broke apart for air.

Duo raised his hands up under Heero's shirt and ran them around his torso; he found his nipples and toyed with them, making them instantly hard, like press-studs. Heero rolled his head back and arched into Duo's touch. His erection rubbed against Heero's, eliciting a moan from the back of the vampire's throat. 

Duo removed his hands from under Heero's shirt and impatiently pulled it off and tossed it on the floor.

He then took one pert nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it fervently. Heero reached around to the end of Duo's braid, snapped the band and fingered the long mass tresses as the braid unravelled and flowed all around the two boys, the ends brushing the floor.

Duo smiled feverishly and unzipped his jeans. He lifted himself a little off of Heero's lap so that he could snake one hand down and stroke himself. Heero looked on as he to felt like doing the same to himself. The sight of his lover toying with himself on his lap, right there and then was turning him on even more.

"Mmmmm…. Ahhh… Heero am I turning you on?" 

Heero responded by leaning forward, kissing Duo to distract him at the same time, moving his hand to join Duo's around his hard shaft. Duo didn't notice anything until he felt his hardness being caressed in a totally magical way. "Ahhhh… HEERO!" Duo moaned rather loudly.

"It seems that you are!" Heero replied. The two boys once again engaged in a sweet sloppy kissing session all the while feeling each other up, when the front door opened. Heero could not sense anything because his mind was clouded over with lust and Duo was too busy trying to get as far as he can.

~~~

Hilde steeped in through the front door totally oblivious to what Heero and Duo were doing in the sitting room. As she walked in from the hallway, she suddenly froze in mid tracks at what she saw.

"Umm…. Duo?" she gasped. "Oh My God…" Hilde turned and hid her face.

"WOOAAAAHHHH!" Duo was on the floor in seconds landing flat on his backside. And Heero ducked behind the couch trying to hide his embarrassment. "Shit."

"Ok! Umm... Hilde I can explain." Duo butted in before she could say or do anything as he was zipping up his pants. Heero stood and rushed to his bedroom with a murderous glare in his eyes.

"No need Duo, I know what was going on. Just, didn't expect to find it in the lounge room." Hilde broke in and she made her way into the kitchen for a cupper. "You know that's the whole idea of having a 'bedroom'."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Duo agreed as he to went into the kitchen to join his best friend seeing as that Heero won't want to be doing anything intimate with him anytime soon.

"So how did you two happen, huh?" Hilde glared inquisitively. 

"None of you business."

"Oh, c'mon. You can tell me. Like who am I going to tell Duo?"

"Eh, ok. Well you know it just happened. I had feelings for him as you so well knew and I didn't know if he felt the same way. But let's just say that he kinda scared me off a bit and I chickened out." Hilde leaned back in her chair chuckling at the thought of Duo crying. Duo, trying his best to make the alternative story sound convincing enough to the real way it happened, 'It would be safer for her if she wasn't to know.'

 "Anyway, he finds me in the bark and sits down and I think he must have felt like a jerk for scaring me like he did, so yeah I guess he wanted to make up for it." Heero would have his head if he ever found out the Hilde knew his 'other' secret.

"And…?" Hilde continued.

"OK, fine we kissed, held hands and hugged a bit. Happy?" Duo put his face in his hands and blow his chestnut bangs from his eyes.

"Yep, quite satisfied," Hilde got up and placed her hands on Duo's shoulders and began massaging them. Duo closed his eyes at the relaxing sensation. 'That's what Heero should be doing,' He mused.

~~~

"Well? What do you have for me?" 

Quatre knew that he couldn't keep anything from this beast of burden, so he tried his best to come out with it.

"I have a brief idea of he's exact location, but it may not be accurate." The small blond shivered under the wicked women's treacherous gaze. "For your sake, you'd want to hope it is."

~~~

"Trowa where are you going?" Catherin exclaimed as the tall green-eyed boy went to his car on the sidewalk. "It's Quatre, he's in trouble I can sense it. Don't ask how but I just know." And with that that the uni-banged boy speed off in the direction his heart took him to find his one and only love. 

"Oh, Trowa. Please be careful." Catherin murmured. 'Don't worry Cathy, I will.' Towa thought mentally even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

It is a known fact that humans have a sort of sixth sense, especially when it was between lovers. Trowa and Quatre shared this ESP and no matter whom it was they could both detect if the other was in trouble. Trowa didn't know where he was going, he just knew that his lover was hurting and he wasn't going to stand for it.

~~~

"We leave in one hour. Have my plane ready." Relena ordered to one of her door guards. Rashid was his name and was thought to have been one of the most loyal to Relena, but wasn't till one time when Quatre had been severely beaten by some of the guard that Rashid had introduced himself and took the blonde in and healed his wounds. He made it quite clear to Quatre that he hated Relena and would have killed her by now if it weren't for the spell she had cast on all the guard to be loyal and true.

Quatre had promised him one day that her rein would come to an end and that'll he'll be free and be able to go back to his family.

"You." Relena pointed to the blonde handcuffed and tied to the chair in front of the fire. "Will be coming with me. I want my guarantee's."

"Yes Relena your worthiness." 

"Good."

~@~

TBC….

Sooo.. anyone enjoying it so far? Don't forget to review!  ^______^"


End file.
